Una Vida Nueva
by Meritail
Summary: ¿ichigo de Capitan? ¿rukia de teniente? ¿ el shinigami naranja sobrepasa el rango de capitan? que hara esta pareja para superar las dificultades
1. Chapter 1

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen ( ojala fuera eso posible...)

Es un ICHIRUKY, aunque no se note mucho, en los proximos capitulos empezare con la historia de la pareja pero como toda historia debe tener un principio este es el mio.

espero que les guste

* * *

-**negrita**- conversaciones

_cursiva_ pensamientos

- _cursiva_- conversacion de Shinigamis con sus Zanpakutōs en su mundo interno

* * *

**¿CAPITAN?**

-**¡ Ichigo ¡ ¿¡dónde demonios estas!? ¡ Ichigo ¡** - _¿donde se ha metido ese maldito shinigami? ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? _ Le habian mandado buscar al Shinigami sustituto hacia ya un rato. Al principio habia pensado negarse _¿por qué tenia que buscarlo él?¿ no servian las mariposas del infierno para esas tareas?¿no habia gente suficiente en todo el Seretei para encargarse de esa maldita tarea?_, pero al darse cuanta de que era el Capitan Yamamoto el que le encarga la misión no pudo negarse, se le olvido cualquier plan para escaquearse de su tarea, despues de todo solo habia dos personas que eran capaces de superar la increible fuerza del gran Comandante General Yamamato, capitan de la 1º Division y una de ellas estaba muerta y la otra... a saber donde estaba aquel maldito shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

Hacia una semana habian tenido una reunion muy importante. El Comandante General les habia mandado avisar rapidamente para una reunion de emergencia. Esa reunion era el motivo de que ahora estubiera dando vueltas como un loco por toda la SS, tenia que encontrar rapido a Ichigo, si no podria verse envuelto en grandes problemas.

INICIO FLASH BACK

- **Taicho, ¿tienes idea de por qué nos han mandado llamar a todos?**

- **No Rengi, estoy tan sorprendido como tu**- el pelirrojo lo miro de manera extraña _Pero si nisiquiera ha cambiado esa cara de "nada" que siempre lleva puesta, cuando Byakuga se soprenda por algo, cosa que es muy dificil, sera por que ha habido una verdadera catastrofe_. Como todos sabian, el Capitan Kuchiki Byakuga era conoicido por el gran reSpeto que le tenia a sus "queridas normas" y por la cara de "nada" que siempre ponia, aunque le contasen la cosa mas extraña del mundo.

Llegaron los primeros a la sala de reuniones y se colocaron en su puesto como Capitan y Subcapitan del 6º Escuadron que eran.

- **Nemu ¿quieres darte prisa?**- se oyo una voz extridente que provenia del pasillo

- **Lo siento Mayuri-sama**

El extraño Capitan de la division numero 12 y presidente del Instituo de Investigación y Desarrollo en la Sociedad de Almas entraba por la puerta. Siempre sorprendia a los shinigamis con su extraño atuendo: su cara pintada le daba un gran parecido con un esqueleto y sus uñas de color azul en especial la de su dedo corazón derecho que era tan larga como el mismisimo dedo hacian entrar en panico a mas de un Shinigami, ya fuera Capitan o subordinado. Kurotsuchi Mayuri siempre estaba con aire de malas pulgas, cosa bastante normal en el ya que el Capitan del 12º Escuadron o le estaba gritandole a su teniente o estaba enfrascado en la investigacion de algun nuevo experimento, asi era él y nadie en toda la SS se atrevia a decirle algo si no querias entrar el la lista de "sujetos" para probar sus nuevas creaciones. Y sin mediar palabra se colocó e su puesto, seguido por su fiel Teniente Nemu.

- **Buenas tardes Capitan Kuchiky, Capitan Mayuri**

- **Capitan Kyouraku **– contesto el capitan de la 12º Division

Kuchiky Byakuga solo se molesto en abrir los ojos, que mantenia cerrados desde la entrada de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en señal de reconocimiento y volver a cerrarlos para sumergirse de nuevo en sus razonamientos interiores.

- **Buenas Tardes Kyouraku-taicho**- dijo el pelirojo mientras hacia un apequeña reverencia al recien llegado.

- **Teniente Abarai que gusto me da verle, ¿hace tiempo que no pasamos una buena noche bebiendo Sake verdad?**- el Capitan del 8º escuadron era conocido como un gran bebedor de sake, un mujeriego y un gran perezoso pero a pesar de todo era uno de los capitanes más poderosos de las 13 divisiones, ademas de ser uno de los pocos que habia sido capitan desde el principio, hacia ya mas de 200 años.

La entrada de cierto Capitan con aire enfermizo salvo al pelirojo de tener que contestar a la proposicion del Capitan Kyouraku.

- **Buenas tardes a todos-** Ukitake Jyuushirou el capitán de la división número 13 caminaba lentamente hacia su puesto, respaldado por sus fieles 3º al mado Kiyone y Sentarou. Todos sabian que el Capitan estaba aun recuperandose de la herida producida por el 1º Espada, cosa que casi le habia costado la vida. Este era otro de los pocos que habia sido capitan desde el principio, por lo tanto todos le tenian mucho repeto, por que ademas de ser un capitan extremadamente poderoso, él y su fiel amigo Shunsui Kyouraku eran los unicos shinigamis que poseian Zanpakutōs hermanas.

- **¡ Vamos Ken-chan ¡, luego buscaremos Ichigo para que puedas divertirte un rato. Yachiru te ayudara a buscarlo**.

- **De eso nada, no me voy a dejar guiar por una estupida niña pequeña que no tiene sentido alguno de la orientacion.**- a pasar de sus palabras todos notaron un matiz cariñoso en la voz del frio Capitan de la temida Division 11. La división número 11 era bien conocida en toda la Sociedad de Almas por la pasión que poseen todos sus miembros por la lucha. Su Capitan Zaraki Kenpachi era la gran excepcion entre los Capitanes, era el unico que no habia logrado el shikai ni el bankai, ni siquiera sabia cual era el nombre de su Zanpakutō, pero tampoco le importaba, el luchaba solo y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Su ascension al puesto de capitan habia sorprendido a todos los Capitanes muy pocas personas eran capaces de matar a un Shinigami de ese rango y ademas sin conocer el nombre de su espada.

Su pequeña teniente que no aparentaba ni 11 años entro corriendo en la sala de reuniones para hacercarse al Capitan Kuchiky

- **Bya-chan, ¿esta Ichi-san en tu casa? Es que Kenny quiere divertirse y no le encontramos**- la pequeña shnigami de pelo rosa, conocida por su costumbre de poner apodos a las personas, miraba atentamente al Capitan esperando alguna respuesta por su parte. Éste abrio los ojos muy lentamente y con un movimiento casi imperceptible asintio y volvio a cerrar los ojos intentando sumirse en la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su mundo interior.

-**¿ Has oido Ken-chan? Ya sabemos donde esta Ichigo**- asi siguio la pequeña Teniente gritando y saltando al rededor de su Capitan que intentaba mantener la calma sin muchos resultados, ante la mirada atonita de los demas Capitanes que siempre se habian mostrado sorprendidos por la falta de respeto de aquella chiquilla, pero pese a todo adoraban a aquella shinigami enérgica, alegre y descuidada.

Las dos unicas Capitanas del Gotei 13, Unohana Retsu capitana de la cuarta división y Soi Fong capitana de la división número 2, entraron tranquilamente en la sala ignorando los chillidos de la pequeña Yachiru.

- **Ola a todos**- saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Las dos eran conocidas por la gran destreza que tenian al realizar sus tareas. El Escuadron numero dos era el Escuadron de Operaciones Especiales, concretamente especializado en el castigo y asesinato de aquellos que incumplian las normas en la Sociedad de Almas, así como del control de las actividades de los Hollows. La Division numero 4 etaba especializada en la asistencia médica .Los miembros de este grupos eran los encargados de atender y curar a los heridos del resto de las divisiones. En consecuencia, su capitana era una persona calmada y amable, y sus habilidades eran principalmente de curación. Aunque Unohana-taicho supiera ponerse seria cuando las consecuencias lo mandaban y era temida por todos los Capitanes.

Komamura Sajin capitán de la división número 7 entraba por la puerta, todos se sorprendieron al verle sin su mascara habitual, dejando su aspezto de zorro ( o perro) al aire. Desde la muerte de Tousen Kaname, el que habia sido su mejor amigo y aprendiz, se le veia muy despistado y siempre andaba pensando en sus cosas.

- **¡ Matsumoto ¡ ¿ que narices estas diciendo? ¿como me va a gustar la hermana de Kurosaki? No es mas que una niña**

**- Anda Taicho que se te nota a lo lejos, que te pones rojo cuando estas con ella y ademas tu tambien eres pequeño**

Hitsugaya Toushirou el capitán de la división número 10 entraba en la sala con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y mirando con cara de "como sigas te mato" a su alocada teniente. Toushirou era un niño prodigio que a su corta edad habia llegado a convertirse en uno los capitanes de las 13 divisiones y ademas poseia la Zanpakutō de hielo mas poderosa que habia existido.

Todos se callaron repentinamente al ver aparecer al Comandante General y Capitan de la primera división. Pero no venia solo, cuatro personas a las que todos conocian le acompañaban. Alli estaban de nuevo tres de los Ex-capitanes que habian huido de la SS hacia varios años y una Ex- teniente. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Hirako Shinji y Hiyori Sarugaki acompañaban al Capitan Yammoto ante la atenta mirada de los Capitanes y Tenientes alli reunidos.

_¿que se le habra ocurrido a este viejo ahora?, ¿como se le ocurre traer a Urahara aqui? Pense que ya no tendria que verlo mas. _Pensaba cierto Capitan que conocia al tendero desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Todos vieron la reaccion que provocaba la aparicion de Kisuke Urahara en el Capitan del 12º Escuadron. Kurotsuchi Mayuri que anteriormente habia sido su subordinado, habia alcanzado el puesto de Capitan tras pasar por muchos contratiempos, y nunca habia sido capaz de superarle, aunque el estubiera en la SS y tubiera un gran laboratorio de alta tecnologia, aquel maldito tendero siempre iba varios pasos por delante de el; despues de todo habia sido su maestro.

- **Ola a todos. Como podreis comprobar no vengo solo. Estas personas, junto con sus amigos, han sido un factor importante para la derrota de Aizen. Los he traido por que ellas, en estos momentos son las que mejor nos pueden ayudar. Necesitamos encontrar lo mas rapido posbile Capitanes para las Divisiones 3, 5 y 9. Tengo una persona en mente, seguramente todos sabeis quien es y tambien conocereis sus increibles cualidades y su poder y estareis de acuerdo con migo en que es la persona idonea para ocupar el puesto de Gin Ichimaru.**

**- Creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que es una gran idea pero no olvide que Kurosaki Ichigo es un shinigami sustituto, el no podra estar aqui todo el tiempo.**

**- Ademas todos sabeis de sus problemas interiores, tiene que controlar a su hollow interno continuamente, no podemos contar con un capitan que en cualquier momento se descontrole, ademas todos habeis estado presentes cuando perdio la razon y su Hollow lo poseyo. No es un shinigami cualquiera, es demasiado poderososo, incluso para los capitanes.**

**- Por eso he traido aqui a estos sujetos en especial; ellos conocen a Ichigo mejor que nosotros. Por favor, Hiyori Shinji creo que este es vuestro campo.**

**- Tdos sabeis que Hiyori y yo somos Vizards; sabemos muy bien lo que es perder el control de tu Hollow interno, pero lo que le paso a Ichigo en la batalla fue una cosa muy diferente, el consiguio algo que ninguno de nosotros ha sido capaz de hacer. Como todos sabeis Ichigo fue alli con la intencion de salvar a su amiga Inoue Orihime y protegernos a todos. Cuando vio como Aizen derrotaba facilmente a todos sus amigos y a su familia llego a niveles de furia inimaginables; en su interior debido a los crecientes sentimientos Zangetsu y su Hollow interior se conviertieron en un solo ser, no como antes que uno formaba parte de otro, sino como un sol ser, las tres entidades: el Hollow, el Humano/Shinigami y la Zanpakutō se pusieron de acuerdo, y como si fueran una sola persona lucharon contra Aizen para proteger a todoas sus amigos.**

**- Lo que dice Shinji es cierto, pero no podemos olvidar que el Hollow interior de Ichigo es muy poderosos, mas que los que los Vizard tenemos en nuestro interior, con razon es un Vasto Lorde, y sabemos que en cualquier momento puede volver a aparecer. Pero nosotros confiamos plenamente en Ichigo y en su fuerza, el no tendra ningun problema con su Hollow, y si algo ocurriera siempre nos va a tener a nosotros para ayudarle.**

**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que han dicho, Ichigo es muy poderoso y confio en él.** – todos se sorprendieron, el pequeño Capitan de ojos azules apoyaba a Ichigo

- **Y yo**- dijeron a la vez los capitanes de la 8º y 13º division y el teniente y Capitan de la 6º.

- **Respecto al otro punto; no os teneis que preocupar, Kisuke Urahara ya hablado sobre el tema con el padre de Ichigo**-Ishin Kurosaki les habia ayudado mucho en la batalla contra Aizen, si no hubiera sido por él seguramente ahora seguirian luchando en la "falsa Karakura" contra el Ex-Capitan- **al que todos conoceis y el esta completamente de acuerdo. La puerta espiritual estara preparada siempre para cualquier emergencia, por lo tanto Ichigo podra ir y venir en cuention de pocos minutos.**- dijo la mujer gata mirando orgullosa a su acompañante de sombreo verde y blanco.

- **Su padre piensa que es mejor que viva aqui como un alma mas, pero claro necesitamos la aprobacion de Ichigo sin la cual todo esto ha sido en vano.**

- **Muy bien, pues si no hay mas dudas y todos los aqui presentes estan de acuerdo, Ichigo Kurosaki sera ascendido de Shinigami sustituto a Capitan del 3º escuadron. Me gustaria que no le dijeseis nada, almenos haste que yo lo diga. Y ahora que todos los tenientes salgan de la sala, aun quedan dos puestos de capitanes vacantes y tenemos que hablar sobre ello.**

- **Si no le importa señor, mis amigos y yo nos vamos-** y tras una reverencia por su parte, el tendero y sus amigos abandonaron la sala junto con los tenientes.

FIN FLASH BACK

Aun no se lo podia creer Ichigo Kurosaki se iba a convertir en Capitan, el ryoka que habia puesto a la SS patas arriba con la derrota de un 3º al mando, de un Teniente y de dos de los capitanes mas poderosos, iba a convertirse en su superior, su amigo Ichigo le podria dar ordenes.

-_¿por que me pasa esto a mi? ¿habre hecho algo en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?_

_- deja ya de lamentarte Rengi, tu tambien puedes acceder al rango de Capitan, recuerda que eres el unico teniente con Bankai. Dijo una desesperada zabimaru_

Ajeno a la comversacion que se producia en el interior de su amigo un shinigami de pelo naranja se acerco a el, estaba montando mucho escandalo y no podia dormir.

-**¡ Rengi ¡ ¿¡se puede saber que narices pasa!? ¿por que haces tanto ruido?**

-** Esto... hola Ichigo te estaba buscando. El Comandante Capitan te busca, tienes que asistir a una reunion de emergencia.**

- **Vale de acuerdo, vete llendo que enseguida te cojo-** y el joven Shinigami volvio a entrar de nuevo en su habitacion. No podia presentarse ante todos los capitanes con esas pintas. Se dio una ducha, se cambio y cogio a a su preciada Zangetsu mientras salia corriendo por la puerta en direccion a los cuarteles del 1º Escuadron. _¿ Que tripa se le habra roto ahora al viejo? ¿ de que malvado sujeto tendre que salvarlos esta vez? _

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es el primer fan fic que escirbo de bleach y espero sus consejos.


	2. Chapter 2

siento mucho haber tardado tanto en aztualizar pero he estado castigada. adema sno tengo mucho tiempo. espero poder subir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible

* * *

CAPITAN O VIZARD

Cierto shinigami pelinaranja corria como alma que lleva el demonio por las calles del Seretei. Habria tardado menos si hubiera usado el shumpo pero todavia estaba recuperandose de las herdias de la la batalla contra Aizen.. Hacia 10 minutos su amigo Rengi le habia ido a buscar, el Comandante General requeria su presencia.

Ocho personas descansaban en una de las calles del seretei. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que algun dia volverian al Seretei jamas se lo hubieran creido pero alli estaban ellos, los Vizards, expulsados de la SS por poseer un Hollow interior. Habian ayudado a Ichigo, se lo habian jugado todo por el, le habian ayudado en la batalla contra Aizen y de nuevo el Comandante General intentaba apartarlos de la SS, aunque les hubieran pedido ayuda para escoger a Ichigo como capitan , ellos sabian que lo que en realidad querian era tener al poderoso Shinigami vigilado y no dejar que se acercara a los Vizard, que despues de todo seguian siendo renegados. Sabian que era lo mejor para el pelinaranja pero no le querian dejar ir, despues de todo se habian hecho amigos y el Gotei 13 ya les habia quitado demasiados amigos como para permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir. Todos pensaban lo mismo y lo sabian pero no se atrevian a decirlo en voz alta. No se atrevian a expresar sus dudas, confiaban los unos en los otros, pero eso era algo diferente, y todos lo sabian.

De repente un torbellino naranja les saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡ Ichigo ¡. Espera un momento, necesitamos hablar con tigo, es importante.

- ¡ Chicos ¡ Shinji que quieres ahora, el Viejo me ha llamado y no se que quiere, pero tiene mucha prisa, no puedo entretenerme con vuestras tonterias.

- ¡maldito pelado ¡ ¿quien te ha dicho que son tonetrias? Alomejor es algo importante- la pequeña niña con colmillos enpezo a gritar a ichigo pero rapidamente fue callada al escuhar el tono serio con el que hablaba su compañero.

- Hiyori, dejame hablar con el, luego le gritas lo que quieras. ¿Ichigo puedes perder un poco de tu tiempo con nosotros?

Shinji y Hiyori querian decirle algo, y no solo ellos, todos los Vizards estaban alli. Debia ser algo muy importante para que todos estubieran alli reunidos.

- De acuerdo, os escucho.

-Lo primero que queremos es darte las gracias, gracias a ti ahora Aizen esta muerto. Todos los Shinigamis se han retractado e incluso el Viejo nos ha pedido perdon aunque sigamos siemdo "Los Renegados"....

- Pero soy yo el que os lo tiene que agradecer no vosotros, vosotros me enseñasteis a controlar mi Hollow interior. Si no hubiera sido por eso hjamas lo habria logrado

- ¡ Callate Pelado ¡ todavia no hemos terminado, deja a Shinji hablar.

- Esto gracias Hiyori.... bueno como te iba diciendo, tu sabes que el Gotei 13 esta falto de Capitanes despues de la traicion de Aizen, Tousen y Gin. Hace una semana Hiyori, Urahara, Yoruichi y yo fuimos llamados auna reunion de Capitanes. En ella hablaron sobre hacerte Capitan del 3º escuadon. A pesar de tu Hollow interior y de tu parte humana todos los capitanes te apoyaron.

- ¡Pero!....

-¡ Ya te dije que nos dejaras terminar ¡ Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi y yo hablamos en tu favor. Sabemos que aunque ya no estemos en el punto de mira del Gotei 13, en cuanto todo el revuelo de la Victoria pase, todo volvera a ser como antes y tendremos que volver al mundo humano. Como tu sabes muchos tenemos amigos aqui y no queremos perder la relacion con ellos, por eso te pedimos que aceptes, necesitamos que aceptes, no podemos soportar volver a perderlo todo ahora que lo hemos recuperado.

Ichigo se quedo perplejo. _Esto si que es raro ¿ Hiyori me esta diciendo que me necesitan? Los Vizard, los que han sido perseguidos por la SS desde hace mas de 100 años necesitan mi ayuda. Y de pronto lo entendi todo. Ellos querian que todo volviera a la normalidad y tener de vuelta a sus amigos, por eso me lo pedian. Me querian usar como un puente con la SS y los entendi, comprendi sus razones, por ello se me ocurrio una solucion mejor. Ya sabia lo que iba ha ahcer. Seria capitan pero con una sola condicion._

- Aceptare lo que me pedis. Pero a cambio les impondre una condicion a los Cpaitanes, la tendran que aceptar si me quieren como Capitan, por eso os pido que vosotros confieis en mi y que vengais con migo, yo tambien tengo cosas que contar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Capitan General, el Shinigami sustituto ya esta aqui.

- Prfecto digale que pase.

Todos lo Capitane y tenientes se encontraban en la reunion, ademas de algunas personas privilegiadas como Rukia Kuchiki, Ishinn Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihouin. Se les habia permitido entrar por la cercania que tenian con el pelinaranja y alli estaban todos esperando a que la puerta se abriese y el salvador de la Tierra y la SS entrara en la sala. pero ningun Capitan ni teniente estaba preparado para lo que vieron entrar. Ichigo no venia solo, todos los Vizard venian con el, sus caras no espresaban ni temor ni valor, ni tristeza ni alegria, eran completamente inexpresivas. La expresion del pelinaranja cambio durante unos segundo al mirar a sus conocidos, sobre todo a aquella pequeña Shinigami que habia cambiado su vida para siempre. Le sonrio, poniendo en su expresion todo el amor que sentia y despues de mirar fijamente a su padre su expresion se volvio a ser la misma, como la de los Vizards. -

Aqui me tienes Capitan. Espero que no le moleste que ellos vengan con migo, me los encontre por el camino y decidi que me acompañaran. ¿no hay ningun problema verdad?- dijo con una fingida inocencia en su voz

_¿que estas tramando Ichigo?_la pelinegra no sabia que ocurria, que hacian allli aquellos sujetos. Lo sabia todo sobre ellos pero, que tenian ellos que ver en esa reunion. Ichigo tenia un plan y ese plan les incumbia asi que sin mas decidio confiar en el, despues de todo Ichigo ya no era el niño pequeño de antes, todo habia cambiado para el.

- Claro que no, muy bien ahora empecemos con la reunion, tenemos algo que contarte. Despues de haberlo pensado detenidamente todos los capitanes hemos decidido que ers la persona idonea para ocupar el lugar de Cpitan del 3 escuadron. Todos los Capitanes te apoyaron, incluso tu padre estubo de acuerdo, por eso te lo preguntamos ¿ quieres convertirte en Capitan del 3 escuadron?

Ichigo se lo penso un momento, miro fijamente a shinji y a hiyori, ellos junto los otro Vizards le habian ayudado, habian luchado a su lado sin temor en la batalla y sus ultimas dudas se disiparon, habia ido a aquella reunion para dacir algo y no se iba a callar.

- ¿ Estais dispuestos a aceptar a un Vizard como capitan del 3 escuadron?- nadie se esperaba estas palbaras, ni siquiera los aludidos que lo miraron con asombro. Su padre le dedico una mrada llena de orgullo, Urahara se veia satisfecho como si todo lo que hubiera planeado se hubiera cumplido y Rukia, Rukia lo miraba con asombro pero en el fondo sabia que confiaba en él y si el creia que eso era lo correcto entonces no dudaria.- Pensarlo bien, por que etsas personas que estan aqui con migo son mis amigos, si yo soy Capitan ellos pasaran a ser parte de mi escuadron. Ya os lo he dicho ¿ estais seguros de que quereis a un Vizard como Cpiatan?

Dijo todo esto sin apartar la mirada del Comandante General. En su cara se veia un atisbo de sorpresa. El no estaba de acuerdo con la parte de los Vizards, pero no se atrevia a decirlo en alto, despues de todo si lo hacia perderia a un Capitan y seguramente a una docena de aliados de la SS. durante un segundo Ichigo pudo leer en rosto,que siempre habia permanecido inexpresivo, como en un libro abierto. Estaba sorprendido de que alguien le plantase cara de aquella manera, estaba enfadado, mas bien furioso pero no podia hacer nada, aquel shinigami les habia salvado a todos y ahora era incluso mas poderoso que él, ni aunque pusiera a toda la SS en su contra, cosa que iba a estar muy dificil, jamas lograria pillarlo, esta no era como la primera vez, ahora tenia grandes aliados.

En ese momento Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho. Habia desafiado al Gotei 13 a la cara, sin siquiera pestañear, por un momento se sintio avergonzado pero entonces se giro y miro a los que ahora eran sus amigos, todos le miraban con admiracion y gratitud y a la pequeña Hiyori se le escapaban algunas lagrimas traicioneras. Y entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de que habia hecho lo correcto. Tras un segundo de indecision su padre se acerco a el tranquilamente colocandose a un costado suyo y le dijo unas palabras que siempre guardaria en su corazon:

- Estoy muy orgulloso Ichigo, has hecho lo correcto.

Urahara le dedico una de sus sonrisas y se acerco a el, colocandose al lado de su padre, seguida por Yoruichi que le miraba orgulloso. Entonces una pequeña personita hizo algo que sorprendio a todos los presentes. Rukia se acerco a el, se puso de puntillas y rozo sus labios con los del pelinaranja para luego acercarse a su oido y decirle con cariño:

- Confio en ti Ichigo

Y tras estas palabras se coloco a su lado cogiendole de la mano y miro desafiante al Capitan de la 1º division. Ahora no estaba solo, las personas que habian cambiado la historia hacia 100 años estaban de su parte, sus amigos le apoyaban y Rukia confiaba en el, eso era lo mas importante, no estaba solo, sus amigos estaban con el. Ahora era una barrera imprenetrable, ninguna amenaza serviria y todos lo sabian. Aunque se hubiera ganado la desaprobacion del Gotei 13 valia la pena, preferia tener unos buenos amigos.

Todos los capitanes le miraban con asombro. De repente alguien empezo a aplaudir, era Kioraku, despues de todo ese pelinaranja habia hecho algo que el nunca se habria atrevido a hacer, habia dado la cara por los Vizard. Lisa la que habia sido su teniente en ese entonces fue transformada en Vizard por Aizen y ni siquiera él, su capitan habia hechoi algo por ayudarla, y ahi estaba ese shinigami, dando la cara por todos ellos sin importarle las consecuencias mirando desafiante al Comandante General, sin un rastro de miedo o de duda en su rostro.

- Estoy completamente seguro de quererte como a un igual. Por lo tanto yo Shunsui Kyōraku Capitan del 8º Escuadron del Goptei 13 he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Kurosaki, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Hay normas que se deben cumplir , pero voy a hacer caso a lo que una vez me dijo una buen amigo mio, a veces hay que desovedecer las normas para hacer lo correcto por eso yo Kuchiki Byakuga cabeza de familia del Clan Kuchiki y Capitan del 6º Escuadron del Gotei 13 he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Vas a ser el sujeto de experimentacion perfecto Kurosaki Ichigo. Yo Kurotsuchi Mayuri Capitan del 12º Escuadri¡on del Gotei 13 y Jefe del Departamento de Ivestigacion he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Sera bueno luchar con tigo de vez en cuando Kurosaki Ichigo, despues de todo aun nos queda una batalla pendiente ¿verdad?. Asi que yo Zaraki Kenpachi Capitan del 11º escuadron del Gotei 13 he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- No tengo ninguna razón especifica para hacerlo, pero me caes bien Kurosaki Ichigo, has hecho algo que nadie se atreveria, has dado la cara por los vizard y para mi no hay nada mejor que la lealtad por eso yo Sajin Komamura Cpaitan del 8º Escuadron del Gotei 13 creo que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona perfecta para ese papel.

- Siempre has estado ahi cuando te necesitabamos, y has protegido con tu vida a un subordinado mio, y eso es algo que no puedo olvidar, seas Vizard, Humano, Shinigami o Arrancar. Asi que yo Jūshirō Ukitake Capitan del 13º Escuadron del Gotei 13 he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Nos has ayudado a todos en incontables veces, y ademas eres mi amigo ¿verdad ichigo?. Para mi esa es la mejor razon para acptarte como Capitan, despues de todo me has salvado el pellejo varias veces el el mundo real. Yo Tōshirō Hitsugaya Cpitan del 10º Escuadron del Gotei 13 he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan

- Yoruichi y Urahara confian en ti, para mi eso es razon suficiente. Asi que yo tambien lo hago, yo Soi Fong, Cpitana del 2º Escuadron del Gotei 13 y Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo de Agentes Secretos he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Parece que soy la unica que queda Kurosaki-Kun. No tengo mucho que decirte, salvo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho al vencer a Aizen asi que yo Retsu Unohana Capitana del 4º Escuadron del Gotei 13 y Comandante del Escuadrón de rescate y de curación he decidido que el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona ideal para ser el nuevo Capitan.

- Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los Tenientes al decirte esto Ichigo.- mientras decia esto miraba los demas de su rango, todos ellos asintieron sin pensarselo dos veces-Nos has salvado a todos en incontables situaciones arriesgando incluso tu propia vida, has ayudado al Gotei 13 incluso despues de que fueras buscado por todo el Seretei para ser asesinado. Asi que no tendo mas que decir por parte de los tenientes seras el capitan perfecto.

- Bueno, ya lo has oido Kurosaki Ichigo, nosotros te aceptamos como Vizard, tambien aceptamos a tus amigos, siempre y cuando tu te hasgas cargo de ellos. Ahora es tu turno ¿ quieres ser el nuevo Capitan de la 3º división ?

Ichigo aun estaba sin habla. Todos los Capitanes se habian puesto de su parte. Habian presenciado su acto de rebeldia en contra del Gotei 13 y aun asi le apoyaban. Miro de nuevo a sus amigos y todos le asintieron uno por uno, su padre coloco una mano en su hombro y Rukia apreto fuertemente su mano.

- Acepto ser el Capitan del 3º Escuadron. Hacerme cargo de su proteccion y afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

De rrepente todo se violvio borroso, le aleajron de la seguridad de la mano de Rukia y de su padre y empezaron a darle abrazos y a felicitarle, solo una persona se mantenia alejada, el Capitan Comandante le miaraba desde su posicion con un aire superios. Si antes ya le caia mal ahora sabia que aquel Viejo le odiaba pero eso le daba igual, era el momento de celebrarlo pero primero tenia que hacer un par de cosas muy importantes.

Se acerco a Ukitake y con solo mirarlo el Capitan de pelo blanco se alejo hacia una esquina seguido por el pelinaranja. Ya sabia lo que le iba a preguntas y no iba a dudar, despues de la pequeña excibicion de amor profesada por la pequeña.

- Ukitake-Taicho, me gustaria pedirle su permiso para transferir a Rukia Kuchiki a mi escuadron, ya se que no es el momento adecuado ni el lugar pero necesitaba preguntarselo.

- Como te iba a negar algo asi Ichigo. No hay ningun problema pero espero poder verla de vez en cuando, la voy a hechar de manos.

- Muchas gracias Capitan y no se preocupe, iremos a visitarle todos los dias.

Volvio a la zona donde estaban todos reunidos y se acerco a Shinji que aun seguia con cara de asombro.

- Esto... Shinji ¿estas de acuerdo con lo que he hecho? ¿Shinji?

- Callate de una vez idiota, no ves que estoy intentando asumir lo que ha pasado. Solo ha habido una persona que ha dado la cara por nosotros y nos ha ayudado y ahora vas tu y nos dices esto. Nunca crei que diria esto, pero gracias de todo corazon Ichigo Kurosaki.

- No hay de que tio, os lo debia y ahora a disfrutar.

El pequeño Capitan de la decima division, seguido por su particular teniente se acercaron al el llevando el haori propio de un Capitan. Al principio se quedo atontado mirandolo pero despues con mucho cuidado lo cogio y se lo puso. La verdad es que era de su talla.

- Siento interrumpir vuestra diversion pero hay trabajo que hacer. Ichigo te dejo en manos de Kira. El os llevara a ti y los nuevos miembros de la division a su escuadron, teneis el dia de hoy para acomodaros. Mañan empezaras con tus tareas de Capitan.

Todos salieron de la sala dejando a los Vizard a Rukia y a Ichigo en la sala con Kira.


End file.
